Revenge Part 1
by Cho Hyun Woon
Summary: Ini FF sebenarnya bukan FF aku tapi punya momochansenpai. Dia dongsaeng yang aku kenal, katanya dia gak akan nerusin ini FF dan menyerahkan (?) ini FF ke aku. Aku sedikit mengubah perannya dan sedikit pengubahan cerita.. KYUSUNG FANFICTION


Annyeong!

Hyuna Here…

Ini FF sebenarnya bukan FF aku tapi punya momochansenpai. Dia dongsaeng yang aku kenal, katanya dia gak akan nerusin ini FF dan menyerahkan (?) ini FF ke aku. Aku sedikit mengubah perannya dan sedikit pengubahan cerita..

Jadi kalau kalian semua udah pernah merasa baca ini FF. Jangan Heran yah..

Revenge

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung,Siwon, Donghae, Kibum and  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh EunHae/HaeHyuk, Kisung and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

-Revenge-

Sore itu langit sangat merah. Tetapi tak semerah darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh laki-laki paruh baya itu. Jerit histeris dari istrinya tak mampu menghentikan laju darah yang semakin deras. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah meja. Giginya saling bertauan, sehingga menyebabkan bunyi keletuk. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Matanya terpejam. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ingin ia lihat. Bukan. Ini terlalu mengerikan. Terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang anak yang baru saja menginjak 10 tahun. Tangisnya pecah. Untuk saat ini ia tak peduli perkataan ayahnya, bahwa seorang laki-laki tak boleh menangis. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah ayahnya. Ayah yang tidak mengeluarkan suatu cairan kental berwarna merah. Ayah yang tidak meraung kesakitan. Ayah yang tidak tergeletak pasrah, tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia ingin ayahnya kembali seperti ayah yang ia kenal. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika ibunya menjerit semakin keras.

DOR !

Dengan terdengarnya suara itu, berakhirnya jeritan ibunya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak terkendali. Ia makin menutup rapat matanya. Tak berani melihat lagi. Ia takut. Takut akan sesuatu yang ia lihat.

TAP TAP TAP.

Didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Ia makin takut.

"Jangan mendekat ! Pergi ! Jangan mendekat ! PERGI !" anak itu menjerit menjadi-jadi.

Sekeras apapun ia menjerit, langkah kaki itu tak pernah berhenti.

"Yunho, kita apakan anak ini ?" celetuk seorang perempuan disana.

Orang yang bernama Yunho itu hanya diam.

"Hmm, biarkan saja. Biar dia rasakan apa yang telah Jaejong rasakan.. Biar dia merasakan kesepian ! Biar dia melihat dengan mata Jaejong. Melihat bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal ! Biarkan dia sengsara karenanya ! Hahaha .." Yunho tertawa nyaring dan kemudian berlalu.

Anak itu mulai berani membuka matanya. Dengan isak tangis yang belum reda, ia merangkak keluar dari bawah meja. Perlahan ia menuju ruang tamu. Tempat dimana ayahnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Anak itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan nanar. Cairan merah tercecer disekitar tubuh orang tuanya. Disentuhnya cairan merah itu dengan jemari kecilnya. Ia tertunduk. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Perlahan diguncangnya tubuh kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Appa bangun .. Umma, bangunkan Appa .. Appa jangan tidur .. Umma .." suaranya bergetar.

Tangisnya makin tak terkendali.

"Appaaa .. Umma, ayo bangunkan appa .." ia tertunduk.

"APPAAAA !"

Matanya terbelalak. Nafasnya tak terkendali. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening.

BRAK !

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita menyeruak masuk ke dalam dan kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dibelainya kening anak itu dengan lembut.

"Yesung-ah ? Kau tak apa nak ?"

Yesung mengusap keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Yesung-ah, coba cerita ke Ahjumma .."

Yesung menggeleng.

"Tidak terjadi apapun Ahjumma .. Hanya mimpi buruk .. Ahjumma jangan khawatir .." Yesung memaksakan senyumnya.

"Yesung-ah, tolong .. Ahjumma tahu apa yang terjadi 9 tahun yang lalu .. Jadi tolong, biarkan Ahjumma membantumu .. Ahjumma akan berusaha membantu .."

Yesung menatap Ahjummanya Yoon Hae tajam.

"Ahjumma mau bantu Yesung ?"

Yoon Hae mengangguk pasti. Sudah 9 tahun ini Yesung tinggal di rumahnya. Yoon Hae telah menganggap Yesung sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Ini pertama kali Yesung mau mengungkit kejadian 9 tahun silam. Biasanya Yesung selalu menghindari percakapan tentang kejadian itu dan membuat Yoon Hae tak enak hati. Tetapi sekarang, Yesung mau berbagi beban dengannya. Lega. Itulah perasaan Yoon Hae.

Ia tersenyum.

"Ahjumma benar-benar yakin ?"

"Ahjumma yakin. Katakan apa yang bisa Ahjumma bantu ?"

Yesung tetap menatap Yoon Hae tajam.

"Tolong cari informasi tentang orang bernama Yunho dan Jaejong .. Mungkin mereka teman Appa atau Ummaku .."

Yoon Hae bingung.

"Untuk apa mencari mereka Yesung-ah ?"

Hening sebentar.

"Untuk balas dendam .."

Yoon Hae terpekik tertahan. 9 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mengubah pribadi seseorang. Yoon Hae mulai merasa asing kepada keponakannya sendiri. Dahulu sebelum kejadian itu, Yesung adalah seorang anak yang ramah, baik, dan sangat sopan. Walaupun indra pengelihatannya tidak sanggup menjalankan fungsinya. Tetapi sekarang ? Ini seperti mimpi.

"Kenapa Yesung ? Balas dendam ? Itu bukanlah hal yang baik .. Ahjumma benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikiranmu .. Lagi pula bagaimana Ahjumma menemukan informasi tentang kedua orang itu ? ."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah frame berisi foto dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya yang diambil sehari sebelum mereka meninggal. Pikiran Yesung melayang menembus waktu menuju ke Lotte World 9 tahun yang lalu. Hari itu adalah hari ke 8 ia dapat melihat kembali setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat kelas SD. Setelah istirahat selama satu minggu, kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Mereka sangat bahagia. Senyum Yesung mengembang. Tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Ia kembali menatap Yoon Hae .

"Apa Ahjumma lupa ? Apa pekerjaan Ahjussi sebelum menjadi pegawai di sebuah perusahaan?"

Yoon Hae menunduk.

"Sebagai salah satu anak buah mafia ., aku mohon .. Tolong tanyakan kepada Ahjussi .."

Yoon Hae diam. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Yesung.

"Tapi bagaimana cara mengetahui orang yang kamu maksud Yesung-ah?"

Yesung tersenyum.

"Mudah .. Cari orang yang berani membunuh orang tua di depan anaknya .." suara Yesung agak bergetar.

Yoon Hae berdiri. Ia tahu, tak ada gunanya memberi nasehat kepada keponakannya ini. Yesung sedang emosi. Ditambah lagi, ia sangat keras kepala. Jadi, nasehat Yoon Hae hanya akan dianggap angin lalu oleh Yesung.

"Baiklah, akan Ahjumma usahakan .. Sekarang kamu cepat mandi lalu sarapan .. Ahjumma tunggu dibawah .." ujar Yoon Hae sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

***

Pagi yang sibuk. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapan seorang namja . Kebanyakan dari mereka menyeret kopernya dan duduk di beberapa bangku yang masih kosong dipinggir namja itu. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan ucapan Yoon Hae sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

*flashback*

Pagi.

Seperti biasa Yesung selalu terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Belakangan ini, ia sering bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama. Selalu sama. Sesering apapun ia mencoba melupakan, disaat yang sama ia kembali merasakan kepedihannya saat itu. Ia masih mendengar jeritan Ummanya dengan jelas. Raungan appanya. Suara tembakan. Juga suara tawa laki-laki yang bernama Yunho. Semua rentetan kejadian itu,tak mungkin dapat ia lupakan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yesung-ah ? Ahjumma ingin bicara .."

Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Klik.

Yoon Hae menyeruak masuk.

"Yesung-ah, tutup pintunya !" perintah Yoon Hae .

Yesung menutup pintunya. Sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini Yoon Hae membentaknya.

"Ada apa Ahjumma ?"

Yoon Hae memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah usang kepada Yesung.

"Ini data tentang Yunho .. Ahjumma diam-diam mengambilnya dari kotak penyimpanan Ahjussi .."

Mata Yesung terbelalak. Dibacanya setiap tulisan pada kertas itu.

"Yesung-ah, Ahjumma mohon..Tolong hentikan . Kali ini saja dengarkan Ahjumma. Yunho itu tangan kanan salah satu petinggi Mafia yang besar .." Yoon Hae mencoba menasehati Yesung, mungkin saja kali ini ia berhasil.

Yesung berdiri. Ia telah selesai membaca. Otaknya berpikir keras. Ini kesempatannya dan ia tidak akan membuangnya begitu saja. Yesung berlari menuju lemarinya. Mengambil tas ransel dan mulai menjejalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Yoon Hae bingung.

"Kamu mau kemana Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yoon Hae .

"Ke Seoul … Yunho tinggal disana .."

Yoon Hae terdiam. Ia tak percaya, keponakannya begitu nekat.

"MWOOO ? Yesung-ah, jebal .. Kau sudah tahu siapa Yunho itu, Mengapa kau mengambil resiko yang besar Yesung-ah .." Ucap Yoon Hae frustasi

Yesung tersenyum.

"Aku sangat yakin untuk hal ini Ahjumma .. Ahjumma jangan khawatir .. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin .."

Yesung kembali menjejalkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Lagi pula, disana Aku juga mau kuliah .."

"Kuliah ? Bukannya kamu sudah kuliah di sini Yesung-ah?"

"Ini beda Ahjumma .. Yesung akan kuliah di tempat anak Yunho kuliah .."

"APA ? Tapi untuk apa Yesung-ah ?"

SREET

Yesung menutup ranselnya.

"Agar lebih mudah membalaskan dendam .."

Tatapan Yesung melembut.

"Ahjumma,". Yesung menghampiri Yoon Hae dan memeluknya

" .. Aku pasti kembali .. Ahjumma jangan khawatir .. Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dan yang pasti aku bisa jaga diri Ahjumma"

Yoon Hae tertunduk. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengubah pikiran Yesung. Ia sudah Hae hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya terhadap Yesung seakan tak rela melepaskan keponakan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri itu untuk menghadapi bahaya sendirian.

"Kau harus kembali Yesung-ah."

Yesung tersenyum. Melepaskan pelukannya , Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

"Aku janji, Ahjumma"

*flashback end*

Yesung tersenyum sinis.

'Choi Yunho, wait for me .. I'll kill you soon ..'

Balas dendam. Yesung paham bahwa balas dendam bukanlah hal baik dan dari kecil ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Itu membuatnya risih. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Entah mengapa ia dapat memutuskan untuk balas dendam.

"LEPASKAN !" jeritan melengking dari salah satu sudut ruang tunggu menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu. Tak terkecuali Yesung.

Yesung menyipitkan mata. Berusaha melihat seorang namja yang tengah dipegang erat oleh dua orang petugas.

"Kibummie? Hah, Kim Kibum ? KIM KIBUM !" Yesung berteriak.

Si empunya nama menoleh, mencari sumber suara.

"YESUNG HYUNG!" ia berteriak bahagia.

Yesung berlari menghampiri Kibum, sahabatnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kibum langsung bertanya

"Yesung Hyung, Hyung serius ?"

Kening Yesung mengkerut.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Hyung benar mau balas dendam ?"

Yesung mengangguk pasti. Kibum memang mengetahui semua seluk beluk tentang Yesung.

"Yesung Hyung, jebal .. Jangan pergi .." tatapan Kibum melembut. Sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Yesung tak kuasa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kibum. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini.

"Tapi Kibummie .. Kamu tau seberapa besar keinginanku untuk melakukan semua ini ? Aku harap kau bisa mengerti aku." Yesung menggenggam pundak Kibum.

Kibum menunduk.

"Tapi Hyung.. Itu .."

"Tapi ini jalan terbaik untuk menghilangkan traumaku .. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya Kibummie.." Yesung mengangkat wajah Kibum dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Percaya padaku Kibummie .."

Kibum kembali menunduk. Pikirannya kacau balau. Ia ingin trauma Yesung hilang. Tetapi, ini sangat berbahaya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Yesung. Itu saja.

"Hyung .."

BLUK

Kibum menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa kepergian Yesung kali ini membuatnya gelisah.

"Kibumie?," Yesung kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum.

"Hyung harus janji satu hal sama aku .. !" Kibum mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyung harus kembali dengan selamat, tidak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun di tubuh Hyung, Setiap hari Hyung harus memberi kabar kepadaku, Hyung harus-…"

"Aku tahu, Kibummie" Yesung memotong pembicaraan Kibum.

"Dan yang terakhir, Hyung harus tahu kalau aku akan selalu ada disini menunggumu dan Aku… Aku.." Kibum tidak melanjutkan perkatannya, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Yesung

"Kau berbicara apa Kibummie?"

"Bukan apa-apa Hyung. Yang penting Hyung harus kembali ke sini .. Secepatnya !"

"Iya, Aku berjanji"

"Kalau bisa .. Besok Hyung langsung pulang !"

"Itu tidak mungkin Kibummie.."

"Hehehe .." Kibum meringis.

TING TUNG TING TUNG

"Korea airlines Pengumuman-pengumuman untuk penumpang penerbangan korea airlines JT150 dengan tujuan Seoul, harap segera memasuki gate 24 karna pesawat akan diberangkatkan 10 menit lagi .."

TING TUNG TING TUNG

Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang.

"Kibummie , aku pergi .." Yesung memegang pundak Kibum.

"Hyung jangan lupa dengan janjimu.." Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu.."

Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Memantapkan hatinya bahwa yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar.

"Yesung Hyung !" Kibum kembali memanggil nama Yesung dan berlari menuju Yesung.

Yesung berhenti, memandang Kibum yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kibummie? Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Yesung kepada Kibum yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Yesung Hyung ! Ini sebenarnya aku mau memberikan sesuatu .. Ini tanda supaya Hyung tidak boleh melupakanku." Kibum memberikan sebuah gelang dengan inisial KY kepada Yesung.

Yesung memakai pemberian Kibum ditangan kirinya.

"Terimakasih Kibummie .."

Kibum menatap punggung Yesung yang kembali melangkah masuk. Menatap punggung namja yang sangat ia cintai

"Kau harus kembali Hyung, karena aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya hidup kalau kau tidak ada lagi disampingku"Lirih Kibum

Yesung melangkah masuk. Ya, jalannya baru dimulai. Ia tahu, ini akan berlangsung lama. Sangat lama.

***

Seoul, kota metropolitan. Disinilah ia. Melihat kemegahan ibu kota. Untuk beberapa menit ia terpesona. Terpesona karena betapa macetnya ibu kota.

Yesung berjalan menuju gang kecil di sudut ibu kota.

BUK !

Yesung menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa dibuntuti. Yesung melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan waspada.

"BERHENTI !"

Yesung berhenti. Dalam sekejap 5 orang laki-laki bertubuh besar mengepungnya.

"Apa mau kalian ?"

Kelima orang itu tertawa.

"Serahkan semua barang-barang yang ada padamu !" bentak salah satu yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Tidak mungkin .." Yesung berusaha tenang. Otaknya berputar mencari cara untuk lolos dari kelima orang ini.

"Pilihan buruk anak muda, !" teriak orang yang paling tinggi.

Sedetik kemudian kelima orang itu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghujani Yesung dengan pukulan. Yesung terpejam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tak belajar ilmu bela diri dari Ahjussinya.

Hampir semenit Yesung memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena pukulan kelima orang itu. Yesung mulai membuka matanya. Terlihat sesosok namja tinggi yang tengah berdiri diantara setumpuk badan besar yang tergeletak di jalan gang. Yesung ternganga kagum.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu denganmu ?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah menolongku ?"

Namja itu tersenyum.

Yesung terpana sesaat.

" Apa kau baru saja tiba di Seoul?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ada seseorang yang kamu kenal di Seoul ?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Hmmm," Namja itu terlihat berpikir "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku saja"

Yesung terkejut.

"Tapii ..."

"Sudahlah ? Kau baru pertama kali di Seoul, kemudian kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau kenal disini. Tinggal bersamaku lebih baik, atau kau ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang? "

Yesung kembali menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, aku adalah orang baik. Dan lagi aku juga punya adik dan nampaknya seumuran dengan mu atau mungkin lebih muda. Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku ini?""

Yesung pasrah dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Bagus .. Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikuti aku .."

"Iya.."

Yesung mengikuti namja yang menolongnya menuju mulut gang.

"Hmmm .. Kita belum kenalan ..Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Aku Yesung .. Hyungnim ?"

"Aku .. Cho Siwon .."

DEG !

Jantung Yesung berpacu. Yesung ingat nama itu. Salah satu nama yang tertulis pada kertas usang yang diberikan Ahjummanya.

'Cho Siwon .. Dia anak Yunho !'

T.B.C

At last mind to Review…


End file.
